A mi me gusta
by InsomniaKnightmare
Summary: Fanfic del día 6 del mes mes Muraaka, espero y este al nivel de los demás! C:


**Murasakibara**

Resultaba algo trágico la forma en que las personas que sufren de abusos lidian con su dolor.

Algunos lastiman a gente más débil que ellos, otros se lastiman así mismos… otros simplemente no hacían nada al respecto y dejaban que el abuso algún día acabara con su miseria.

Yo tengo a alguien que siempre he amado que tomo esa última opción. Durante los 6 años que lo conozco he sido testigo en innumerables ocasiones del horrible trato de su padre, solo una vez lo vi abofetearlo, lo admito, pero esas vendas y esos moretones con los que venía a clase eran causa de él y de nadie más, estoy seguro que esa noche solo se contuvo por mi presencia, ya sea por intimidación o su imagen, la verdad eso no me importa, aquí mi problema era el pequeño pelirrojo que se encogía cada vez que alguien intentaba tocarlo, pasaba sus almuerzos solamente conmigo y ni una vez me ha dejado abrazarlo, pese a que soy el único que sabe de su situación.

De cuando en cuando me cuenta sus problemas en casa, en como su padre le exige la perfección y en cómo se desquita con el cuándo no las cumple, en como día con día busca una forma de hacerlo feliz.

Mi pequeño Akachin es muy lindo y también muy listo… a veces, porque si de verdad lo fuera todo el tiempo, se daría cuenta que eso no le servirá para nada… O quizás lo sabe y solo está esperando a que todo acabe, no lo sé.

Akachin ama mucho a su padre, de eso no me queda duda y no lo digo solo por verlo aguantar día tras día esa situación, cuando veo sus ojos heterocromaticos me doy cuenta, de verdad le quiere. Eso es lo que me hace odiar a su padre en realidad.

Más de una vez lo he visto preocupado por su padre, una vez incluso este enfermo y Akachin no se separó de el durante ese lapso, incluso falto a clases esos días, por desgracia eso no lo mataría y solo le dio una razón más para golpearlo. Porque lo odia tanto? En otra ocasión se me ocurrió hacerle esa pregunta a Akachin, nunca he sido una persona de mucho tacto y menos cuando la situación me exaspera, nunca imagine que Akachin pudiera poner esa cara, será la misma cara que pone cuando su padre lo golpea?. No quiero volverlo a ver así. Antes de que pudiera hacer otro comentario al respecto Akachin en seguida replico para que no me quedara con la idea equivocada.

"No te preocupes, no es como si me odiara, simplemente a veces lo hago enojar"

Desde entonces no volví a comentar nada al respecto y he intentado de todas las formas mantenerlo ocupado con trabajos escolares y otras cosas. Las palabras nunca le harán entrar en razón.

Akachin ama mucho a su padre, es la única familia que tiene según tengo entendido y jamás dejara de quererlo….. Así que lo siento mucho Akachin, pero yo también te amo mucho así que por favor perdóname.

Hoy llegue a mi limite creo, no recuerdo cual fue el transcurso de la escuela a casa de Akachin. Solo sé que me llamaste por teléfono y estabas llorando, decías ayúdame con la voz ahogada, después solo salí corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo hasta tu casa donde de alguna manera pude entrar y encontrarte, para ese entonces apenas estabas consciente, tu padre se había pasado de la raya esta vez he incluso se daba cuenta el desgraciado, vi su cara pálida preocupada mientras llamaba a emergencias pero aun así… lo siento mucho Akachin pero aun así no pude controlarme y me abalance sobre de él. Siempre me creí capaz pero nunca pensé que algún día se haría realidad, así que perdóname, perdóname porque en realidad lo disfrute, de verdad lo disfrute maldición!.

 **Akashi**

A mí me gusta Murasakibara, es muy grande y tranquilo, me da la sensación de que sería capaz de protegerme de cualquier persona… por eso quizás después de lo ocurrido sobre aquella bofetada que me dio mi padre frente a él no volví a llevarlo otra vez a mi casa.

Mi padre era como todos los demás, era amable y cariñoso cuando quería y sabia como sacar a su hijo adelante pese a ser padre soltero. Mi madre nos dejó varios años atrás por un cáncer, así que éramos solo él y yo. Siempre me lo repetía y me abrazaba cuando lo decía. Hasta que un día conoció a una mujer, parecía que había caído en un hechizo y la verdad eso me hizo muy feliz, mi padre volvería a amar a alguien, ya no estaría solo!. Pero, creo que no era la indicada o el indicado no era yo? En cuanto ella se enteró de mi existencia empezó a discutir seguido con él, una vez que ella se iba él se encerraba en su estudio y horas después salía apestando a alcohol. Lo que seguía eran minutos de dolor y angustia para mí, con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando y se volvió una rutina para mí. Mi padre decía que debía mejorar como persona, que debía ser perfecto para que nadie tuviera quejas sobre mí, seguido me insultaba y me jalaba del cabellos aun si solo pasara a un lado de él, mientras otros días en los que se iba y regresaba de haber visto a esa mujer volvía con una gran sonrisa y me acariciaba como antes, esos días los recuerdo bien porque eran los días que más me hacían llorar. Porque no podía ser así todo el tiempo? Me decía a mí mismo.

Hoy desperté en el hospital, el doctor y un oficial, me contaron lo sucedido y me pidieron que diera mi versión de lo que paso. Ese día solo recuerdo haber vuelto de la escuela y encontrar mi padre sentado en la sala con la otra mujer, ella me miro y puso una cara de asco y se metió a la cocina con mi padre tras ella, estaban empezando a discutir otra vez y como siempre muy fuerte. Volví a escucharla decir lo de siempre.

"De verdad que sus ojos son desagradables"

Después ella salió de la cocina, tomo su bolso y se fue, yo solo espere en el pasillo de la entrada, ya sabía lo que se avecinaba así que me quede quieto, correr otras veces solo lo había vuelto peor pero, esta vez fue diferente, lo supe al ver el cuchillo en la mano de mi padre.

Empezó con unos jalones y gritos al principio, después empezó a golpearme en serio, ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento salió volando mi celular y termine en el piso del impacto, seguido de eso se posiciono sobre mí y me encajo el cuchillo sobre el hombro, por primera vez grite de dolor. Aun con eso el siguió golpeándome y después solo podía escucharlo maldecir mis ojos y mi existencia…. Quizás era como decías Murasakibara, quizás si me odiaba, ya que después de eso en una última oleada de furia ensarto el cuchillo en mi ojo color ámbar, el que me recordaba el color de ojos de mi madre. El dolor esta vez no me dejo gritar o quizás ya no podía de lo fuerte que me había sujetado el cuello mi padre, el cual se había alejado de repente. Solo sé que trate de pedir ayuda y al minuto siguiente habías roto la puerta para entrar.

A mí me gusta Murasakibara, de verdad le quiero y estoy seguro que más de lo que alguna vez ame a mi padre, que según el oficial dice mi padre estar muy arrepentido y con gusto ira a prisión por todo. Murasakibara logro cambiar a mi padre o quizás fue el tocar fondo? No lo sé, la verdad no me importa, ahora mismo solo quiero encontrarme con Murasakibara y confirmar que lo que dijo en su declaración de haber atacado a mi padre porque me amaba es cierto, decirle lo mucho que lo amo, quiero decirle que él me dio otra alternativa para lidiar con el dolor. Quiero decirle que también lo amo.


End file.
